It was the battery's fault
by randomNinjaGuy
Summary: Then again, if he had just given it another look, a longer one, or look outside to see that the sun had just only risen up and that there was no reason to panic, then maybe, just maybe he wouldn't have to rush.


**It was the battery's fault.**

**a oneshot.**

9:45

His clock clearly read 9:45. Then again, if he had just given it another look, a longer one, or look outside to see that the sun had just only risen up and that there was no reason to panic, then maybe, just maybe he wouldn't have to rush.

Silver sat down on his chair a little too harshly and produced a sound that echoed throughout the empty classroom. He was tired, wet with dripping perspiration, and breathless. His whole body was a complete mess. In his rush, he had tied his hair in a careless bun so it won't be at messy at all (which actually produced the opposite effect), had secured his necktie with much more force than needed to so it looked like it was strangling him, had gotten his pants wet from running on puddles from yesterday's rain, and not to mention his face, an expression bordering from a murderer and an overworked scientist of some sort.

It was only 6:42 and nobody was around in school yet, not even the teachers. Silver hit his head on the desk and cursed under his breath. He was sleepy, he was tired, he was cold, and was really hungry. Thinking he had been late, he had skipped breakfast and now he regretted it. He had to admit, he was pretty dumb not to give his clock a second look. If he did, he wouldn't have done this annoying mistake of punctuality.

He decided to just accept it-his situation, his idiocy-and just sleep until everyone had arrived already. He was already positioned quite okay already, albeit a little uncomfortable, on his folded hands, when a call of his name made him jump. "Silver?"

It was Gold. Silver opened his eyes a little and watched him approach him slowly. Gold sat down on the table next to him, not bothering sit on a chair, and said, "Aren't we a little too early today." he smiled. "Why are you here at this hour?"

"I should be asking that question." Silver replied. He moved his head a little so that he can speak properly. "Morning."

Instead of reciprocating the greeting, he smiled wider and reached his hand to touch Silver's head but stopped when Silver told him not to because he was sleepy. Silver figured there wasn't really any connection in what he said but decided to let Gold figure it out anyway.

"You should've arrived earlier you know," Gold told him. "The sun's really pretty when it rises."

"Rises?" Silver asked incredulously. "You were here that early?"

Gold nodded. Silver eyed him with disbelief from under his fringe and rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

Silver was already closing his eyes out of weariness, trying to regain the sleep he had missed, when Gold spoke up again, "Hey, can I sit closer to you?"

Silver made a noise that sounded both of his approval and refusal. Gold apparently assumed it was the latter and moved the whole table, with his chair, against Silver's. Silver cursed at him because of the noise resulting to Gold apologizing. Silver noted it wasn't at all repentant.

Silver tried to sleep again, sighing with content in his arms when he felt a weight suddenly lowering on his shoulders. He made a move to sit upward when two stable hands held him down and prevented him to do so. Warm breath whispered in his ear, "Silver, we're nearing winter. Why the hell did you forget to bring your coat?"

Now that he was covered in a warm shelter of some sort, Silver noticed that it was indeed really cold; his fingers went numb under his head; his breath forming a white cloud every time he exhaled. He tried to reach behind him to pull it closer to his body but Gold beat him to it and his back was fully covered by the coat in no time.

After Gold went back to his seat beside him, he spoke up again, "You look dead."

Silver grinned despite himself and muttered thanks—a 'thanks' meant for the coat and another for Gold's insult. Gold mimicked his position and he saw the doubtful look on his face. To lighten the atmosphere a little, he said, "I'm not dying, okay," then stopped for a yawn. "I'm just sleepy."

"Maybe my kiss will save you," Gold offered jokingly, grinning. "Then you'll turn presentable again."

"Maybe." Silver replied nonchalantly because he was, to be honest, really sleepy and feared he might slip out of consciousness any minute. "Goodnight, Gold."

Gold pouted and placed his hand on his head. "Oh, come on, Silver. Let's walk around the school and explore." He told him, exasperation coloring his tone while his hand patted Silver's head gently. "Don't be such a kill joy."

Silver didn't reply and just closed his eyes. A sigh was heard from beside him.

Just as he was losing consciousness, finally surrendering himself to the reassuring hands of sleep and dreams, he felt Gold's hand undo his bun and felt him start to comb his hair gently. Contented, Silver smiled.

When he awoke, Silver saw Gold sleeping beside him, already drooling a little, his hand wound over Silver's neck. The sun was already shining brightly, bathing the room with its yellow, and yet there weren't any people inside. Confused, Silver reached down to get a hold of his phone from his pocket.

Saturday.

Silver wasn't upset about his alarm clock anymore. He was upset with his calendar now. Then again, he can't really complain about the situation. Not with Gold's coat around him, anyway, warming him up when the owner felt cold himself but decided to let him wear it, nor with Gold's reassuring arm around his neck, securing him even more.

Silver decided it wasn't really a bad morning after all.

**notes:** The last time I completed a fic was last March. Since then, I've been suffering from writers' block so hard I couldn't finish anything and just ended up increasing my number WiPs. DD: I finished this though :3 (which is a good thing, btw) and hopefully I can get back to writing again. \o/

**disclaimers:** I do not own Pokemon and the characters in it.


End file.
